Sampled, Seduced, Satisfied
by Divine Child
Summary: Oneshot. Oliver was always good at keeping the ladies happy but how will he go about trying to get to the girl that he loves? Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Just a little oneshot that came to me while out shopping for groceries. Rated M for mature content. This is my first btw. **

**

* * *

**

"Oh...Oli...that's-" The female voice is cut off, followed by a satisfied moan.

"More?" The French blader chuckles.

"Please, dear God, yes." The voice was breathy.

"This is absolutely heaven." A second female voice purrs.

"I'm glad you girls think so. Now, who is next?"

"Me!" The third female voice slowly drifted into ecstasy, "you are right...this is sooo good."

"What are you doing?" The moment is interrupted. Cherami had walked in on her three friends sitting around the enormous kitchen of the Polanski manor. The three girls all look pleased with Oliver giving them tastes of dishes he had just made. Cherami had spent all day looking for them after she had got home from classes. A phone call from Johnny said that they were over at Oliver's.

"Oh nothing," The green haired French man chuckles, smirking at the delightful faces of the three women sitting around in his kitchen.

"He needed some second opinions," The tawny skinned dark blonde who was happily licking her spoon mutters, "so we told him that we come over and help him."

"You could have left me a note, Alessa," Cherami crosses her arms, glaring at her.

"Oops," Alessa laughs as she puts her tasting spoon in the sink.

"You told me that you did leave her a note," A auburn haired girl with hair crop in a stylish bob turns to glare at Alessa.

"I said I thought I left her a note," Alessa glares, "and that if she needed us, she would call, Gabi."

Gabrielle or Gabi simply turns her face away from her friend before gorging herself on the tiny dessert.

The third girl, one with stylish cropped black hair, was licking her spoon slowly. All three girls sweatdrop at their friend's behavior.

"And now I can see why Enrique loves to have dessert with you," Oliver chuckles.

"Mmm hmm," Chandra puts down her spoon, "surprised that they didn't come down to see what we were doing."

"Be glad they didn't," Cherami speaks up, "I thought Oliver was handing out sexual favors in the kitchen by the way you three were talking."

The three girls all turn a lovely shade of scarlet, leaving the French blader only to laugh at them. The brunette shakes her head, staring at her goofy friends. The sound of foot steps are heard as the rest of the Majestics team come wandering in. Alessa immediately springs out of her seat and into the arms of the famous Scot, Johnny.

The two of them share a brief passionate kiss.

Enrique wanders over to Chandra who pauses at her eating to let herself slowly kiss her Italian with sweet covered lips. He pulls away, licking whatever dessert was left off his lips with Chandra smiling back.

"You three have been down here all day," Robert comments as Gabi reaches up to plant a small kiss on his cheek, "what have you been doing?"

"Letting Oliver sex us up," Chandra winks at Cherami who covers her mouth to hide the giggles.

"What?" Both Enrique and Johnny didn't take the joke.

"Nothing," Oliver shakes his head, "she's simply commenting about something Cherami had said when she walked in to find them."

"Just be glad that you three didn't," Cherami gives a sympatric look towards the Majestics, "you would have probably walk in and tried to murder Oliver."

"I doubt that Oliver would try to sex our girlfriends up," Enrique comments as Johnny protectively grabs Alessa, "he knows better."

"They are nothing more then friends," Oliver winks at the girls, "no offense, my beautiful women."

"None taken," Chandra plants a kiss on his cheek, "we have to go anyways. Maybe Cherami can stay and help out."

"Oh I was going to-" She gets cut off as Gabi and Chandra force her to drop her bag and walk around the island to sit next to Oliver.

"Trust us," Alessa grins, "you need a break after all the hard studying you had to do last night."

"Well," Cherami turns her head to Oliver, "if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Oliver was pleased that Cherami found some time to come find her friends. Alessa was right about not leaving a note and having Cherami come find them. The poor girl had been studying for exams last night and for the past week. They were all worried about the petite girl, knowing how stressed out Cherami could get.

His amethyst eyes land on the brunette. Her curls were pulled away into a messy bun, with tendrils falling down around her face. Her pixie like face shown signs of stress and exhaustion. Dark circles were forming underneath her beautiful blue eyes. His hand reaches out and touches her cheek.

"You look tired, ma chère."

"Mm hmm," Cherami subconsciously rubs her cheek against his palm. His hand was so soft yet firm. He had the hands of a chef...an artist...beyblader. His hands were none like the other boys she knew. Their hands were always too rough.

"Feels good?" Oliver couldn't help but let his heart skip in his chest. The moment he was introduce to Cherami was something he couldn't forget. Johnny wanted to introduce them to his long time friend Alessa O'Grady. Alessa and Chandra Warren had gotten into a bit of disagreement, resulting in Gabrielle Faust and Cherami Leighton to come to their friends' aid.

He recall having someone tap his shoulder. Her sweet voice had ask for him to 'excuse me but those two. they're mine and I need to make sure they stop making a fool of themselves'. He had let her past, with sparkling blue eyes and brown curls tumbling down her back.

They ended up growing close over the years, yet when she would date other guys, he kept his mouth shut. His teammates and friends all pressure him to let her know about how he truly felt about her.

Oliver never wanted to put Cherami into a position that could possibly ruin their friendship. He never wanted to be the reason for her to walk away.

"Sorry," the moment is disrupted by Cherami pulling her face away from his hand, "but you have great hands. I couldn't help myself."

"No need," Oliver turns his back to her, busying his hands with something other then wanting to touch her, "how were your exams?"

"Long," she sighs, "but over. I won't be completely relax until my instructors post my grades. I'm happy, tired, yet still nervous. I really want to finish up school. I don't want to be a bum my whole life."

"You won't be. I won't have it," Oliver sets a plate down in front of her, "so eat. Alessa tells me that you've had the appetite of a mouse for the past week and half."

"Stress also makes me not hungry," Her blue eyes widen at the food on her plate, "this looks and smells amazing."

"My food is always amazing," He leans in, with his cheek brushing hers, "and when you eat it, you get a dreamy look on your face."

"That's because your food is to die for," Blue eyes look into amethyst, "and don't say anything but, you cook better then my mother."

Oliver pulls away, laughing, "I'll shall keep my lips seal."

"Good," Cherami picks up her fork, taking a small bite out of the dinner. The fork slowly slides out of her mouth as she closes her eyes. The food melt into her mouth, sending her taste buds into a warm gooey dream.

"Your food is like sex," Cherami sees his reaction, "from what Chandra told me. If sex is anything like this, I would be a very happy, satisfied woman right now."

To hear those words come out of her soft mouth, it made Oliver want to purposely burn himself to keep his hands away from her. She was driving him insane. The girls told him to try and seduce her via food. It was their way of giving him advice on trying to get together with Cherami. Her friends wanted her to be with someone that could take care of her and love her and treat her the right way.

Her last boyfriend was some school mate of Robert's, named Frederick. The German wasn't all that handsome and very pushy. He also had the tendency to be a asshole which aggravated him whenever he was around with Cherami.

Luckily, the two called it quits after the pretty brunette realize that the German was better off with someone else.

They had gone out casually, sometimes with their group of friends. Rarely were they ever alone together. When they were, they kept it subtle. They only cuddled. The kisses were usually the cheek or the forehead. No matter what, neither wanted to take a step forward. Neither have they wanted to act on their passion for each other.

Now was his chance to make that move.

"Here," He grabs a fork, taking a bite size piece from a seafood dish and bringing it to her mouth, "try this...tell me if it's good or not."

Cherami opens her mouth, taking the food into her mouth.

"Oh God," she blurts out, "that's...it's so creamy and it's not..."

"I told you before, French cuisine is the best when it's made by the best," Oliver chuckles, covering up one dish and heading to another. Seducing her by feeding her wasn't normally how he would do it. But, Cherami like good food. She like to have comfort.

"Pasta?"

"Enrique begged for it," He rolls his eyes, making her giggle, wounding the fork around the noodles. Oliver brings the fork up to her mouth which she puts her mouth around it. Cherami chews.

"I love the sauce," she holds his wrist, licking up the rest off the fork, "just enough spices."

Her eyes remained close, to which he is thankful. Cherami would most likely be scared off by the look in his eyes. Oliver was keeping himself together just long enough until he made a move.

"Am I turning you on?" Her giggle makes him look her way again. Blue eyes look amused, smirking as she lets go of his wrist.

"Now why do you say that?"

"You got that look. The look of 'please let me die a happy man'." The brunette licks her lips, "what else do you got?'

"Chocolate." He doesn't miss a beat. Her eyes light up. Oliver knew about her weakness for chocolate. Mostly dark chocolate. Her friend Alessa found it bitter while she found it to be exceptionally good.

She wasn't entirely sure why Oliver was feeding her like this. It did keep her mind off of school and whatever else was plaguing her mind earlier today. The green haired Frenchman picks up a spoon, dipping it into the sauce. She felt a shiver pass over her body when he looks up at her.

God, she was going to end up breaking by the next course.

The brunette had found herself lonely sometimes when her friends were off having their romances with the other members. It was first Alessa who ended up confessing her undying love to her Scot. The fiery red head had felt the same about her, resulting in them getting together just about two years ago.

The next was Gabrielle, of all people. When Robert and her got together, it made her heart melt. The scholar deserve a knight like the German. And third, Chandra and her Italian. Cherami didn't need to know the details other then the two were crazy about each other and that Enrique turned into a better man once he was officially with Chandra.

The last was her.

Naturally her friends told her that she would end up with Oliver. The brunette had told them time and time again that the French prodigy was above her, and that he didn't deserve her.

She really wanted to believe that she could have a fairytale romance. One that she dreamt about since she was young. But most of the boys she dated were mediocre as she saw it now. The last wasn't her type and that her friends had ultimately despise.

It took them and the boys to convince her to dump the poor guy.

There were no hard feelings and she wasn't a bit sad. No, she was for wasting her time and that she never would have fallen in love with him.

Cherami had kept herself at a distance, trying not to fall for Oliver. But the convincing words of her friends and how he always managed to sweep her off her feet had her falling from the same cliffside that her friends had taken the plunge from. She hoped that he felt the same way.

"Here," he slowly touches the spoon to her lips, "taste."

Instead of putting the spoon into her mouth, she simply takes it from him. Her tongue licks off the chocolate, slowly. Her eyes close, not wanting to show him that she was purposely teasing the poor boy. Cherami hears him let out a short breath as her tongue slowly licks off the chocolate.

Her eyes open, "Mmm...it's good...want to taste?"

Oliver opens his mouth to answer only to have Cherami dip her finger into the sauce. She lifts her finger to his mouth, with eyes urging him to lick it off.

"Go on...it's good. You're a terrific chef."

"I know I am," Oliver grabs her wrist, "yet why must you tease me so?"

"Because I-" Cherami lets out a gasp as he sticks her finger into his mouth.

"If there is one thing," his eyes keep on hers, "you are very good at driving me crazy."

"I'm starting to notice," Her voice wavers as his tongue swirls around her finger, licking off the chocolate.

"And am I driving you crazy?" He pulls away, still holding her wrist.

"That's what I figured that is what you were trying to do," Cherami couldn't find the ability to breath.

"Having some trouble there?" Oliver smirks, getting up and walking around her. She tries to answer him as he pulls her out of her seat. He doesn't look her over like the other boys would have done. He kept his gaze on her eyes.

"N-no...but...you..."

"Oops," Oliver looks down at her mouth, "you got some chocolate on your face."

Oliver cups her face with one hand, leaning down to brush his lips across the corner of her mouth. Cherami felt her eyes close at half mast, enjoying the touch. His lips move over, claiming her lips with his. Her lips were so soft against his, just like how he imagine. Eyes close and lips peck at one another, with Oliver's other hand resting at her hip.

His kiss was very much what she didn't imagine. Or it could have been because she had kiss some boys in her life and none of their kisses were like Oliver's. She was in a whole other galaxy, especially with Oliver having such positive experience kissing other girls. She wasn't like those girls.

His tongue finds its way into her mouth, having a intricate dance with hers.

Yet, she was the one standing in his kitchen kissing him.

His other arm moves to her waist, tugging her closer to his body. Cherami trembles at the touching, of the intense body heat. The more his body brushed against hers, the more she felt a tingling sensation.

"You're beautiful," He whispers against her lips.

"Oliver..." Cherami watches as he pulls away just enough to take a good look at her.

"You really are, Cherami...dear friend. That's what you are, a beautiful, dear friend. A friend that I would like to convince, slowly and sweetly into more then a friend." He whispers to her, "very much like to convince...how much I love you..."

Was he trying to seduce her?

Her breath hitch as he spoke the words she wanted to hear.

Her face felt warm, leaving her cheeks with a pink glow. Oliver finds it adorable as he reaches up to the buttons on her shirt. Her body stiffens under his fingers. He leans forward, kissing her cheek, trailing a soft kiss up and down along her jaw.

"I'm going to slowly convince you," he whispers between kisses, "if anything...if I'm going too fast for your tastes, let me know. I'm in no hurry to seduce you. I like doing it slow, with you enjoying everything until you have nothing to think about but me."

The buttons come undone as he slips the sweater from her body, leaving nothing but a white lacy camisole that she wore underneath. Oliver smirks, reaching down to kiss her shoulders. Cherami's eyelids drop, moving her head to the side so he could leave a nice trail up to her neck.

There was nothing but gentleness in his lips, touching ever sensitive part along her neck. Her legs shiver until she's back into the counter. Oliver turns it around so that he is behind her with her gripping the counter.

"You have such lovely hair," His hands tug at the hair band, yanking out as her curls come tumbling down, "why must you put it up?"

His fingers comb through her hair, leaning forward to touch the softness to his face.

"So beautiful...so soft," Oliver brushes all of it to the side, "now...let's see...you enjoy back rubs very much. What happens if I touch with my lips instead of my hands?"

Lips touch the sensitive skin, with him feeling her body jerk. No hard kisses, no biting. Just pecking at the skin, nibbling if needed until he felt her body begin to slow slide against the counter.

Cherami places her hands on top of the counter, holding herself up. Her breath comes out like she was shivering. Her legs barely gave out on her if it wasn't for Oliver holding her up.

"Mmm..."

"Enjoying it?" He whispers to her ear.

"Yes," her voice was breathy, struggling to make any coherent words, "you...you're driving me crazy."

"Good..." Arms wrap around her waist, "How about we continue this in a better...environment?"

Next thing she knew, she was out the kitchen and being lower onto a soft bed with white sheets. Oliver just stares at her. His beautiful girl with her blue eyes and wearing nothing but white lace top and blue jeans. He wasn't a big fan of blue jeans but they always looked exceptionally sexy on Cherami. She had the body to wear such tight clothes.

It drove him mad.

"Mmm...you look so innocent yet thrilling," He lowers his mouth to hers.

"Thrilling? That's a new one," she murmurs, kissing his mouth.

"You do," Oliver nips at her bottom lip.

"Going this far is thrilling," she whispers, "yet I can't seem to stop shaking...it's...exciting yet..."

"Shh..." Oliver lies down next to her, "I won't push. I won't hurry. I believe in driving you to the absolute point that you will want nothing but me. Only me."

"I'm sure that's what you give to the others..." Her eyes look away.

"I have loved," He rolls over, "yet...you are the only one that I want. That I need. I want you and everything beautiful about you. You're...lovable."

"I'm not...I'm not like your art. My body...it's...it has its imperfections," She felt tears watering her eyes but not falling.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Oliver places his hands on either side of her head, "and you...are beautiful."

"You won't like me when I'm naked," she frowned, pouting.

"Oh really..." He smirks, "well...let's see then."

His hands gently, slowly brush the straps down of her camisole. Cherami watches as he pushes the straps off her arms before lifting the hem to pull slowly off her body. His eyes widen at the sight of her chest, with nothing covering it but a white lacy strapless bra.

"Hmm...you have such a nice taste in lingerie," Oliver nips at her collar bone.

"Oli..." she squeaks as he leaves a trail of kisses from her neck to her belly button. How was that she was letting him do this? Because she was in love with him? That she trusted him?

"You have such soft skin...all over..." He murmurs.

Oliver pulls away seeing that she was getting cold. He wraps the sheet around her. Cherami presses a hand to her chest, holding the chest close. His eyes suddenly widen, with him jumping off the bed.

"Oliver?" Her voice panic.

"Don't worry," Oliver turns around, sitting by her side. He reaches up and kisses her passionately.

"I'll return, promise." He takes off his beret, placing it on her head. Oliver comes back with some charcoal and a drawing pad. Cherami lies on the bed, with her head tilted in her hand, resting on her elbow and her other hand tapping the bed.

"You're going to draw me? What is this? _Titanic_?"

"No..." Oliver chuckles, "You look like you should be in a sketch. Your hair all ruffled and tumbling around you, wrapped up in nothing but a sheet that looks like a long white gown on you. It's perfect."

"Please tell that you're only seducing me into love because you love me or that-" Cherami gets a very much dark look from the Frenchman.

"I'm seducing you because I love you," he frowns, still sketching, "_only_ reason. If you don't feel the same way, please say so-"

"Oli," her voice quiets down, "I'm terrified right now...yet I want to go so far with you...I'm just scared. This is all new to me. I've...never been treated so loving and gentle before. You're the first guy to ever make me feel...not just wanted...loved. Absolutely loved. And that no guy has ever romance me like this, at all. You...you're giving me what I always wanted but never thought no one could give. I love you and if I didn't, I wouldn't have let you got this far with me."

Amethyst eyes look up, staring surprise by her confession. He knew she did but it was nice to hear it from her lips. His eyes close for a few seconds before setting down the charcoal.

"Done," Oliver shows her the sketch, "and I heard every word that you have said."

"Wow," she leans forward, "is that really me?"

"Yes, you, you ruffled up pouty American." He smirks with her cursing at him, throwing a pillow at his head. Oliver ducks, putting down the sketch pad first before walking over to the bed. She lets out a squeak as he wraps her up in his arms.

"Yes but I'm _your _ruffled up, pouty American girl."

Oliver laughs before she turns the tables on him. She crawls out of the sheets.

"Now, it's not fair that I'm halfway naked and you still have on a shirt and pants," Cherami tugs at his yellow and orange shirt, with Oliver helping her get it off, "Mmm...nice."

Her hands brush over his body, especially around his torso. He wasn't the most macho looking guy but he had a nice body. Oliver trim and exercise it by swimming. It was the one thing he was good at besides fencing.

"Liking it?" Oliver lets out a startled breath by her hands massaging his torso.

"Didn't know such a soft guy like yourself was so muscular underneath," She presses a kiss to his chest. Oliver closes his eyes before reaching a hand to her back.

One flick and her bra came off. She looks up at him with surprised eyes as Oliver tackles her to the bed. He pulls away to take a good look at her. His eyes widen a bit but smirk.

"Not what you expected," Cherami felt herself shiver.

"No, and I'm not disappointed," His mouth reaches down.

Her eyes nearly fall out of her head by the sensation of him kissing her chest. His tongue rolls across her breasts, arousing her. Her eyes roll back with one hand digging into his back and the other grabbing the sheet.

"Oli..." she couldn't keep her eyes open.

He smirks, moving down to leave a trail of soft kisses until he meets the top of her jeans. Cherami feels him undoing her pants. Oliver moves to pull them by the hems, tugging them off her body. His eyebrows go up at the sight of her underwear, a pair of white silk trimmed with lace.

"Just like the bra," His finger traces a trail down her hip, "very sexy."

"You're just saying that," she blushes.

"No," He kisses the top of her underwear, "I'm not...it is when you're wearing it. Makes me think that you're not as innocent as you come across."

"Oli..." she whines, trying to get up to hit him with a pillow. Oliver pins her back down, smirking and chuckling. Cherami tries to look annoyed but nothing works as she breaks down into giggles.

"Cherami...may I?" He leans over her smirking with his hand brushing at her waist, trailing down to touch the silk underwear.

"May you what-Oh," her face flushes, "You said that you were going to seduce me. I mean, isn't that part of it or do you really need my per-Oh..."

There were many things that Oliver was talented to do with his hands. This was one of them. His fingers stroke, touching as she finds herself shivering. He watches her with darken eyes as he penetrates her.

Her eyes fly open at the arousing feeling that rack down below, with heat slowly rising to the top of her head. Everything was shattering into pieces. There was nothing wrong with that. It wasn't like heartbreak. This was having everything break inside you to give way to something beautiful.

"Oliver..." She calls out his name, gripping the bed with her fingers.

There was nothing left in her brain. A fog was settling, with her not being able to find her way out of it. Nothing was there except that she wanted him to keep making her feel like...

"Oh..." she moans.

"Enjoying it?" He breaths, finding it hard to have control. It was slipping yet he wanted to give her something wonderful. It would hurt. It would be terrifying. The least he could do was make it enjoyable as possible.

"Oliver..." she breathes, sounding like she was on the verge to scream, "do something before_ I_ tackle you to the bed."

He pulls his hand away, staring with eyes that she knew wanted her. He wanted all of her. He wanted to show her love, passion...to be in that heated moment where it was just the two of them in a forbidden waltz that could break her in half.

There was some movement with her realizing he was trying to find a condom. She smirks as he finds one.

"Lemme help you with that," Cherami grabs his pants, trying to get them off.

"Cher..." He felt himself shallow that last breath as the pants were now on the floor with his boxers now being tugged off.

"Just lemme see," her voice changed tones, causing him to shiver as she touches him, "not what I imagine...but..."

Her fingers trail up and down, causing him to tremble under her touch. He buckles, with her smirking. She helps him put on the protection, making him fall apart under her hands.

"Cherami..." No more oxygen was left for him to take.

"At least let me seduce you for a bit," Her blue eyes gaze up, dark with passion, "then you can go back to-"

Cherami was thrown back onto the bed, with Oliver pinning her down. Lips met lips, nipping and tasting. Suddenly he was inside her. She lets out a startle cry, a flash of pain then it was gone. Oliver holds her, whispering soft words into her ear, trying to keep her from crying.

She looks at him, blue eyes now filled with so much emotion.

"I love you..."

"Love you too..." Oliver frowns, "I knew it was going to hurt but..."

"Love me," she whispers, "just love me...please..."

It was a fierce ride for them both. Cherami now felt like she was falling and rising, till the point she couldn't think of anything but him. It was just as wonderful and messy as her friends had described it to her. Now she had her time and her moment with the man she had fallen for. She wasn't sure how long it lasted but he took her until the final moment, leaving her to shatter into a wonderful state.

Hours later...

Oliver wakes up the sensation of kissing.

His eyes open to see Cherami leaning over him.

"You're glowing," he touches her cheek.

"All thanks to you," she had the sheet wrap around her body, "that was amazing."

"It did hurt..." He frowns when she captures his lips. Cherami crawls on top of him, still kissing until they met with a French kiss. He pulls her down, next to him. His hand brushes her cheek.

"You're the one," Oliver whispers, "I knew it the moment I met you. And...all I could think about was giving you the best."

"You did," Cherami cuddles, looking at his beautiful eyes and realizing just how happy she was. She was loved and wanted. She lying in a huge bed with her handsome French boy who loved her just as much as she loved him, after having the most amazing roll in bed. Though it was her first, and that she was starting to feel the pain from it, she didn't care.

"I love you," she whispers, "happy that you seduce me?"

Oliver leans up, staring down at her, "Yes, very happy. I didn't just seduce you. I sample, seduce, and satisfied you. Hopefully we can do that again sometime."

"Hopefully," she giggles.

She didn't have to hope any longer.

She got what she had wanted all along.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah...that was long. 14 pages. Hope you all enjoyed that. First time writing something like that. Go easy on me. First time testing the waters. **


End file.
